Roses And Blue
by Piki Piki
Summary: She's frustrated with her own life. She thought by making a decision to sing at a bar, no one would ever find her. Shion Kaito, the football captain which she despised so much proved her wrong and turned her life upside down. MikuXKaito


**She's frustrated with her own life. She thought by making a decision to sing at a bar, no one would ever find her. Shion Kaito, the football captain which she despised so much proved her wrong and turned her life upside down. MikuXKaito**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

Not you.  
Not everyone.  
_Just me._

I hated every day in my life. They could be classified as the worst days in my life. Oh before going further, I was given a name which was Hatsune Miku. Mom said that the meaning was 'The Sound Of Future', as she was hoping that one day I would be a popular singer. As if. I had disastrous life; my dad ran away, mom was currently dating a jerk and the worst part was I had been bullied for 17 years of my life, ever since I stepped into kindergarten. If not because of my teal coloured hair, they would find my weakness and teased me until I was on the verge of tears.

_Finally._

Today was the first day of my last school year. I would be very glad to leave this class which was full of idiots cheerleaders (they thought they were beautiful as angels but no way), perverts and hot jocks. As soon as I opened the door, a girl with long pink hair was clinging to the captain of football team. Names? Oh, the girl was none other than cheerleader captain, Megurine Luka while the handsome bloke was called Shion Kaito. Luka always picked on me and I vowed that one day she would pay for her deeds.

Every step I would heard either someone or every one in the whole class threw me nicknames. Ugly, nerd or whatever it was. The reason they assumed me as geek because I was wearing red spectacles, ridiculous wasn't it? Here you went again, doodles on my tables.

'Miku The Slut'  
Nerd's Crush Is Our Football Captain'  
'Don't you ever talk to him'

My eyes narrowed at pinkette, causing her to smirk and flipped her gorgeous hair and continued flirting with Kaito. When the teacher came in, all the students dashed to their seats while Luka slowly descended from Kaito's lap and pecked his cheek. Anybody, please kill them, I would pay with my life.

* * *

"Miku-chan?"

Glancing upwards, Rin showed me her toothy grin and took a place beside me at the cafeteria.

"Orange milk?" I asked, feeling what she was consuming these days was quite... bizarre.

"Yep! A new product. Could not help stopping to drink it." She jabbed the straw at the packet.

Kagamine Rin was my only friend, aside from her twin, Kagamine Len who was also a part of football team. She was a year younger than me but that fact would not prevent our camaraderie. Besides, I treated her like my sister since I did not have one.

"Rin-chan."

Len came to our table and placed his tray of burger and fries. Sure, he ate a lot of junk food yet he was still able to maintain his fitness.

"Got any practice today?"

"Yup. The coach is enforcing our training but the problem is, captain did not always make it. Either late or never attend at all." He sighed while he was munching the fries hungrily.

Huh, Kaito Shion. Actually, he was the first bully in my primary school. I did not know what drew other girls to him except for his muscular figure and good-looking face. He was arrogant and ignorant guy. I still remembered a girl confessed to him and he just dumped her straight on her face! I mean, how cruel was that? He even mocked her and said that she was ugly enough not to date her. A few weeks later, the girl moved out and he did not even feel sorry. Ugh, this guy need to be taught lessons so that he knew how to be polite and decent. Now, when he was the captain of football team and he took advantage of his position. Gaining popularity was what he desired and I was not very elated when he was chosen as candidate for Prom King this year.

"Miku."

Speaking of devil, here he was, sitting in front of me and beside Len. Rin looked away, irritated by his existence.

"Miku, would you like a date with me?"

"No."

"Seriously? I'll give you another chance to say yes."

"Hell no. Get lost."

"Fine."

He went away and whistling as if nothing happened. For your information, this was the umpteenth time he asked me out for a date. Never in million years I would accept because he was just playing another stupid bet with his friends. Len shut his mouth, did not want to involve himself as Kaito had the veto power of executing any members from the football team. Rin cheered for me, congratulating me for rejecting Kaito again.

* * *

Night had came which signified the starting point of my work time. If I told you, you would be freak as ever. Mom did not have any job so I was the one who was responsible for my family's financial.

Rose Country Bar.

Here it was. I took a part time job singing at this bar, seeking attentions and money from the customers. Other than that, I would be a waitress for most of the time. One thing for sure, the club was hidden somewhere in this city where students of my school were most likely not familiar with this bar. So far, the customers of this bar were old men and mid thirties. That relieved me. Not even mom nor Rin knew about this job. For only 3 months, I befriended Yowane Haku. She was not a really good companion except when she was sober. Judging by her appearance, I thought she was 20.

"Haku-san, you're planning for over time?"

"Hurm, I think so. You?"

"Well, I got a lot of homework so I am not able to make it."

"It's okay, I'll talk to the manager later."

"Thanks!"

The waitresses' costumes were quite daring, you know? At first I did not have guts to wear it but the manager insisted. Tonight was my performance. I gotta do my best!

At last, 11.30 p.m. I redressed back to my school uniform and made a few preparations to go back. I waved at Haku and the manager as I went out from the backdoor. The alleyway was quite dark at this time. My heart raced when I heard footsteps following me from back. When I stopped, he or she stopped. When I looked back, there was no one. Turning my head to front causing me to scream my lungs out. He covered my mouth with his rough hand and forced me on the wall. Another hand had secured me tightly. I could not believe myself... it was him.

"Nice voice, angel."

It's Kaito Shion.

* * *

Hello and welcome to **Roses And Blue** for the first time! :)

Before this I made two Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, so why not make Vocaloid fanfiction since I adored this pairing so much xD

Reviews and favourites are much appreciated :3

Stay tune for **Roses And Blue** chapter 2!

Regards,  
_Piki Piki_


End file.
